Estoy enamorada de ti
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Era la hora de decir toda la verdad.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Estoy enamorada de ti:**

Kyoko se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, ya había debutado y era tan famosa como Ren, por lo que había decidido que ya era hora de decirle la verdad.

A pesar de eso, no buscaba el valor para tocar el timbre del departamento de su sempai, sabía que todo saldría bien, pero los nervios la traicionaban.

Después de unos minutos, reunió todo su valor y con decisión tocó el timbre.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Kyoko pudo ver al dueño de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Le incomoda mi visita?-

-No, para nada, todo lo contrario, me alegra verte, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

-Tuve un tiempo libre y decidí venir a verlo-

-¿En serio? Me halaga que dediques tu tiempo libre en mí-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro, además ya hace varios días que no nos veíamos-

-Pero nos mandamos mensajes-

-Pero unos mensajes no es lo mismo que verte en persona-

-En eso tiene razón-

-Pasa Mogami-san, prepararé un poco de té-

-Gracias-

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en la sala con su taza de té.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-En realidad hay algo que quiero decirle-

-Dime-

-Sé que eres Kuon Hizuri-

Ren por poco se ahoga con el té que estaba tomando en ése momento.

-¿Qué?-

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo más-

-Pero…-

-¿Quiere saber cómo lo supe?-

-¿Quién te lo contó?-

-Nadie, yo sola lo descubrí-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Recuerda que Kuu-otousan, vino hace poco a Japón?-

-Él te lo dijo-

-No, no fue él-

-¿Entonces?-

-Él me estuvo contando historias sobre Kuon y simplemente se me pasó por la cabeza "Hizuri Kuon se parece tanto a Tsuruga-san, hasta parecen la misma persona"-

-¿Solo así?-

-Y le pregunté directamente a Kuu-otousan, lo sorprendente fue que cuando se lo pregunté puso la misma cara que usted hace un momento-

-Pero…Mogami-san…-

-No tiene que darme explicaciones, también le pedí a Kuu-otousan que me contara tu pasado y porqué abandonaste el nombre de Kuon Hizuri, perdón si fui entrometida, pero tenía que saber-

-No te preocupes, quería decírtelo yo mismo, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo-

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ver a tus padres-

-¿Estarías a mi lado en ese momento?-

-Claro-

-Entonces lo haré-

-Muy bien Kuon-

-¿Kuon?-

-¿No te gusta que te llame así?-

-No es eso, solo fue algo repentino, pero ¿yo puedo llamarte Kyoko?-

-Ya te habías tardado en pedírmelo-

-Gracias Kyoko, gracias-

-Pero Kuon, no solo eso te iba a decir-

-¿No?-

-No. También sé que eres Corn-

Esta vez Ren se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta de la impresión.

-¿Cómo?-

-Fácil, cuando supe que eras Kuon Hizuri, Kuu otousan habló mucho de ti y me mostró una fotografía tuya y justamente estabas en Kyoto-

-Esa foto…fue tomada unas horas después de conocerte-

-Además era obvio, por eso sabías que Corn estaba bien, por cierto, buen truco el que hiciste en Guam para poder utilizar tu propia voz-

-Kyoko…yo…-

-Tampoco tienes que darme explicaciones, cuando comprendí porqué me ocultaste que eras Kuon Hizuri, también comprendí porqué me ocultaste que eres Corn, además Corn ha estado siempre a mi lado cuidándome y yo no me había dado cuenta de ello, ¿cómo puedo estar molesta contigo si siempre has estado ahí para mí?-

-Kyoko, no sé qué decirte, gracias, en serio gracias-

-Pero aún me queda algo por decirte-

-¿Aún hay más?-

-Sí-

-Dime-

-Sé que estás enamorado de mí…..tal y como yo lo estoy de ti-

Esta vez Ren no pudo responder, pero unos segundos después, ya que su mente proceso toda la información recién recibida, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Al ver su expresión, Kyoko decidió continuar.

-Yo descubrí que te amaba desde que éramos los Hermanos Heel, los celos me mataban. Pero en realidad te he amado desde tu prueba como Katsuki en Dark Moon-

Cuando Ren por fin pudo hablar, le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta que yo también te amaba?-

-Ay Kuon, fue fácil, las encerronas de Yashiro-san, las miradas que me das, los cumplidos que me dedicabas, el sentimiento posesivo hacia Setsuka, además que tú mismo dijiste hace 4 años que estabas enamorado de una chica de preparatoria de 16 años y yo encajaba en ese perfil-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Solo se lo he dicho…-

-A Bou. Yo soy Bou-

-¿Tú eres Bou? ¿Y cómo es que no te diste cuenta en ése momento que hablaba de ti?-

-Por favor Kuon, recuerda que era la miembro número 1 de la sección Love me, odiaba el amor, así que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza-

-Kyoko, en verdad que esta noche me has sorprendido-

-Y aún no te he dicho todo-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más?-

-Sí-

-Está bien, dímelo-

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

A Ren se le desencajó la mandíbula con esa pregunta.

-Kyoko, eso yo lo debería de preguntar-

-¿Acaso hay algún manual o ley que diga que el hombre es quién debe pedírselo a la mujer?-

-No, pero…-

-Entonces no me importa, además no sé cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a que te decidas y me lo pidas, ya esperé demasiado-

-Está bien, ya entendí el punto. Sí quiero ser tu novio-

-Bien-

-Eres en verdad una caja de sorpresas, ¿ahora en verdad no tienes nada más que decirme?-

-No tengo nada más que decirte pero sí algo que pedirte-

-¿Pedirme?-

-¿Puedes besarme?-

-Oh Kyoko, créeme, ahora que somos novios, no te cansarás de mis besos, al contrario, querrás más-

-Oh, entonces ¿qué te parece si iniciamos?-

-Con gusto-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como me acabo de dar cuenta que el 30 de julio se cumplió un año desde que empecé a publicar historias, voy a recomendárselas desde el inicio, hoy les recomiendo "Pocky game"


End file.
